Eternal Glory
by GW4ever
Summary: Rachel Berry a 6th year Hogwarts student travels with some of her classmates for the Triwizard tournament, where she meets Beauxbatons student Quinn Fabray. Eternal glory awaits the student who wins tournament, but to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. Rating might change to M in future chapters
1. The Beginning

The great hall was buzzing, just walking in the students were all chatting excited about the news the headmaster Madame Beiste had revealed the previous night, The triwizard tournament would be held at the Beauxbatons academy of magic unlike their British counterpart they didn't have such a thing as houses they were sort into based on their personalities and potentials, they were all 'equal', they however were separated based on their sex, except for classes, lunch, dinner and special events such as Quidditch practices, games and in between classes girls and boys were in different buildings, female students were ladies and male student were gentlemen. Quinn Fabray daughter of Gabrielle Delacour and Russell Fabray was sitting with her best friend Brittany Pierce, Tina Cohen Chang, Marley Rose and Kitty Wilde having breakfast and talking, the young girls were complaining about the age requirement, it had been dropped a year after what happened in 1994 and more rules were added to make the tournament 'safer' for the participants and since the dead of that Diggsomething guy nothing 'major' had happened as far as she knew.

"I can't wait to tell Ryder" Kitty said excited talking about her boyfriend and then they started discussing about who they thought was going to be their champion and if something like what had happened in 1994 would happen again and there would be 4 or more.

"What do you think Quinn?" Tina asked her and Quinn looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a confused look at this the asian girl shook her head and smiled "About Sam, the boy's been pinning after you since he first laid eyes on you, I think he could be our champion" Tina said and Quinn almost wanted to laugh, Sam was a good boy, dorky and not very bright but good and athletic, her friends couldn't understand why she never gave him the time of the day and treated him as just a friend if anything.

"Him and pretty much every male that ever lays eyes on her" Kitty grumbled clearly not fond of the Veela side of her friend. It wasn't Quinn's fault and she hated it as much as she sometimes enjoyed it.

"And don't forget females" Marley said nodding towards some other tables where girls were pretty much drooling over Quinn, she just shrugged her response.

"Are you going to enter your name?" The hazel eyed quarter Veela asked the other 16 years old and smiled softly - ignoring the longing sighs of some of the people around the hall, she was used to it by now, hearing people sigh every time she smiled or on the rare occasion she laughed out loud, it was better now, in her first year she was sure she heard sighs every time she breathed and blinked as well - at Tina who shook her head fear written all over her features.

"I will" Brittany said proudly "Lord Tubbington will help me win it" She said and all the girls ignored the comment about the overweighted cat.

* * *

"This is awesome news" Puck said excited as he sat with his friends practically vibrating with happiness "A chance to prove the world who badass I am" he said and high-fived Finn and his little brother before looking at his female friends with his trademark smirk. Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez were the Slytherin's of the group, Finn was the only Hufflepuff sitting with them, Rachel Berry, Jake Puckerman and Blaine Anderson were the ones wearing red and gold ties. They were all sitting on the official Ravenclaw table even if there wasn't anyone from that house in their group of friends but after war things were different at Hogwarts, there were still tables assigned to houses but no one really followed that rule anymore except for a few, students just sat wherever they wanted, for them the Ravenclaw table was neutral territory.

Rachel Berry daughter of two gay men, a wizard and a muggle, his dad Hiram Berry worked in the ministry of magic and Leroy Berry, a New Yorker who moved to London to work on the West End, he was a well known stage manager, they had met because Hiram was a fan of musicals, after the war wizards and witches started to take more interest in muggles and their world, they were still hiding because even if they didn't look down on muggles they still knew that being different, being more powerful than muggles in the sense of power would create issues among them but they still tried to mingle even their clothes were different now to try and blend in more. After being together for years and getting married they decided the next step was a family and to avoid controversy they contacted a witch, friend of the family who accepted to be their surrogate that way even if Hiram wasn't the biological father there were still chances of their kids being a wizard or a witch, Shelby had died in the delivery room and it felt wrong to have more kids. Rachel tried not to dwell on it and not blame herself, which was impossible but at least she no longer voiced her concerns and instead let the guilt consume her when she was alone, she had met Puck when they were both little kids, his family was half-blooded too and his muggle father was jewish just like her muggle father and they went to the same temple, Santana through their families when they were 9 since the Lopez family moved to the house next door and upon arrival to Hogwarts Puck befriended Finn, Santana had an interesting relationship with Kurt, frienemys would describe them perfectly and they had introduced their new friends to Rachel who in exchange introduce Blaine his fellow Gryffindor.

"I'm gonna miss quidditch" Finn sighed deeply and they all agreed and then changed the subject back to the exciting news of the tournament they all discussed submitting their names and how awesome Beauxbatons would be for those who were going, Puck making lewd comments about European girls, while Jake and Finn tried not to agree so much but failing miserably. Kurt muttered a comment about wanting to go since Blaine wanted to become Hogwarts champion but added that if chosen he would probably faint and scream and run back to Hogwarts.

"Oh please! The Goblet of fire knows what it's doing, he would never set Hogwarts up to failure by chosing you! You throw fits if you get dirt on your robe" The Latina teased with a smug smirk and Rachel and Blaine rolled her eyes knowing what was to come and scooted away from them.

"I never get dirt on my clothes Satan you take that back!" The boy exclaimed as if Santana had said something really offensive to him, the girl smirk widened as she took her chocolate pudding and smudged it all over Kurt's uniform making sure to get his tie and everywhere else noticeable on the mostly black uniform.

"You got something there Porcelain" she said gesturing to her own uniform before laughing boisterous at Kurt's face.

Rachel was in her own world wondering what to do about the tournament on one hand she liked the spotlight, she craved the attention it was the only reason why she ever even considered practicing Quidditch Gryffindor was down a chaser for a match against Ravenclaw, now any other Gryffindor would say they'd rather lose against Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw than Slytherin but not Rachel B. Berry, she's not like any other Gryffindor, she's not like any other student, she's not like any other girl, ever since her first year of Hogwarts one of her classes shared with Ravenclaw, she was distracted and was asked a question, she stammered an answer to buy time and think of her answer when a dark-haired girl with blue eyes stood up an answered correctly as the teacher was praising her, the girl turned to look down on Rachel advising her to focus before sitting back down not before doing a hair flip, the bitch dared to hair flip Rachel and ever since then their rivalry could give Potter and Malfoy's a run for their money. Rachel joined the team as a chaser at first because it was the available position even if Harmony was a seeker, they didn't win the quidditch cup that year, second to Slytherin but for Rachel that was almost as winning, Blaine proposed an idea to their captain the following year as Rachel was tiny he could try as a chaser and give Rachel the position of seeker which she turned out to be great at.

There was a loud high pitched sound before professor Sylvester pointed to her throat with her wand and used sonorus, they were in one of the bigger classrooms, students from age 16 and 17 were all talking happily until Sue interrupted them and smirked happily when they all looked at her. "This is NOT a social gathering" she shouted and even professor Mcgonagall, the head master grimaced, moments like this made her nostalgic and think of Snape, she liked Snape methods of intimidation better at least he wasn't as noisy. "Those of you who are afraid of dying a slow certainly painful bloody death in the hands of your worse fears come true, blood thirst dragons, giant spiders and creatures pulled out of Hagrid nightmares and being so disfigured the only thing that would make us able to identify your body would be the teared up Hogwarts clothes you'd be wearing should leave now" a lot of students gathered their stuff and left, with the exception of Rachel, Santana, 'The Mack', Lauren Zizes and Harmony most of the students that left were females "Those of you who stayed thinking you're all good enough to bring back the triwizard cup back to Hogwarts let me tell you're all pathetic I've never..." Professor Mcgonagall cut off Sue by taking the wand away from her throat and giving her a pointed look.

"Ladies and Gentleman as you all know this year the Triwizard tournament will be held by our friends from Beauxbatons, in this room is our future champion" she said with pride ignoring Sue's roll of eyes and mutters about how this room smelled like failure and some other things about troll snot that everyone decided to ignore, Sue was a combination of Lockhart and Snape if such a thing was possible, maybe even some Slughorn thrown into the mix. Professor Mcgonagall explained the details of the trip told him they had to get a signed permission from their parents and to start paying more attention in class (she said looking at Finn, Puck, Santana, Joe Matt and the Mack) and they would get together daily to have extra training sessions with Sue Sylvester instead of Quidditch practice and they all groaned at that.

October was fast approaching as the students of Hogwarts that were traveling to Beauxbatons for the triwizard tournament had reduced, Professor Sylvester methods of training were actually more along the lines of torture, Lauren had refused to do any kind of physical activity claiming she was a witch and didn't need to run or jump or do anything else and when Sue refused to do as she pleased she left stating she had only wished to miss classes anyways, since the group of possible champions was so small, Professor Mcgonagall had decided to take a group of the best students from each house to cheer so Kurt decided to drop the act and just go as audience, now it was up to Rachel, Puck, Santana, Blaine, Harmony (much to Rachel's dismay) The Mack, Finn, Sebastian and Hunter.

* * *

It was a sunny day Quinn noted as she looked outside the window from the side of the castle where her room was, she was in the common hall of the dorms with a book in her hand, Durmstrang's ship had already arrived a little earlier, Hogwarts wouldn't take long and then to wait until dinner for everything to start, she was focusing back on her reading when Brittany joined her by the window and pointed at the sky "Look Quinn they are so pretty!" She exclaimed and ran to the room and came back carrying the overweighted cat who didn't look amused by his owners antics "Look Lord Tubbington! So Pretty!" she said once more and Quinn focused on where she was pointed and frowned, she was about to ask her friend what she meant when she saw two carriages flying towards their.

"The carriages?" she asked frowning and Brittany shook her head and Quinn frowned when Brittany told her the things pulling the carriages, she had learned long ago Brittany was different in a good way, not stupid like most people thought, Brittany was smart in her own way and it sometimes scared Quinn just how smart she could be, nevertheless she was about to say that nothing was pulling the carriages that had just landed when she saw the Hogwarts students and two teachers getting out the carriages and a girl walking forward and away from the group, the short brunette walked slowly towards the front of carriages and placed her hand on something that for Quinn wasn't there, before giving it a sad smiled and doing the same with the other carriage "Let's get ready for dinner" Quinn said in a whisper as if speaking louder would disturb the girl even if she was so far away Quinn could barely see her features.

* * *

I hope you liked it enough to leave me a review, I appreciate feedback it and it always serves as inspiration to write sooner ;) the next chapter will have more interaction.


	2. Point of no return

Rachel Berry stood behind the doors of Beauxbatons Great hall, next to her were her friends all whispering about what would happen once they crossed those doors, she looked around at the other Hogwart students, their usual uniform was replaced for a more formal one, instead of just the color of their houses they now sported the colors of all four houses, it looked colorful and made a good contrast with the mostly black uniforms, _you're no longer Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaws _were the words of Professor Mcgonagall, _you're here to represent Hogwarts and all the houses_, she had finished and ignored Sue's roll of eyes, she was the head of the Slytherin house and she loved to talk about how great the house she represented was in comparison with the others. Suddenly the doors opened and it was show time, she plastered a smile on her face as they all took a step forward and raised their wands were red/gold, yellows/black, blue/bronze and green/silver sparks came out of them, Rachel, Harmony, Blaine and Sebastian took a step forward - they were the best out of all the other potential champions when it came to spells and the ones to learn it faster - casted a spell, similar to a patronus but instead of the silvery white color of the patronus, they were according to the houses colors, from Blaine's wand came a green snake surrounded by a silver aura as it slithered towards the table at the end of the room where all the teachers were sitting, at the same time from Harmony's wand a blue eagle surrounded by bronze that flew along the snake as it made its flight call, Sebastian casted a yellow badger and finally Rachel casted a big golden Lion who roared as it ran along the other animals with the Hogwarts students following them and stopping before they reached where Madam Beiste was standing they all joined and formed Hogwarts crest that floated several feet above the ground before banishing and the student split into two groups one heading right and the other left to take the empty seats, Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Sylvester - who had insisted to tag along even if only the headmistress was supposed to go - took a seat on the Faculty table after greeting Madam Beiste - Minerva had hugged the woman and kissed both her cheeks saying how good it was to be there and thanks for the welcoming while Sue just looked at the woman and nodded, in Minerva's books that was a warm greeting by Sue's standards.

The doors that closed after the entrance of the Hogwarts representatives, opened again after Madam Beiste raised her hands to silence the claps and announced Durmstrang, the doors opened and the students of Durmstrang walked in followed by their Headmaster, the girls were at the center surrounded by guys who power walked with staffs, they used the staffs as they walked to create some sort of battle beat and every time the staff made contact with the floor red sparks flew, the boys at the front separated and some of the girls ran forward and did all sorts of gymnastic tricks before it ended with two guys in a crouching position blowing on their wands and fire eagles coming out of them.

"Show offs" Puck huffed and Rachel turned to her right to roll her eyes at him, sandwiched between him and Santana across from Blaine, Kurt she knew he wanted to be in the spotlight and he had complained when it was decided who would be casting the Hogwarts crest, _Blaine is not a Slytherin! _He had complained _Sebastian is not a Hufflepuff! _Finn had joined though Rachel knew it was for the sake of supporting Puck since Finn was nowhere near being able to cast the spell, however it all ended when Mcgonagall reminded them they were all Hogwarts students and then the headmistress shifted her attention to appease an angry Sue, she thought Blaine was casting a sloppy snake and it looked more like a worm than the almighty serpent it should be.

"Don't be like that Noah, it was a very impressive if a little intimidating entrance but since this is a competition I guess that's what they were aiming for" Rachel said as she tried to pay attention to what Madame Beiste was saying.

"What the fuck is she talking about?" Santana whispered leaning closer

"Don't be rude Satan!" Kurt scolded they were surrounded by Beauxbatons students the last thing they needed was Santana offending them.

"I think she's welcoming us... or threatening us" Finn said frowning, he was sitting next to Kurt, Madame Beiste was speaking english or at least attempting to so everyone could understand her but between her thick accent and the senseless analogies not even Rachel could understand what she was saying.

"She's welcoming you" A tall blonde, blue eyed girl who was sitting in front of Santana and next to Blaine spoke "I'm Brittany" she said with a huge smile mostly directed at Santana who froze and stared at the girl "This is Tina, Quinn, Kitty, that's her name, she's not a cat though, Marley, Sam, Ryder but he doesn't ride, he can barely fly and Mike"

"You're super hot" Finn said as he looked at Quinn and they all grimaced as he drooled a little, Quinn tried to smile politely but it was more of a wince but it was enough to have Finn sighing pathetically.

"Quinn is part veela" Brittany explained "Her mother is a quarter Veela and Quinn is... well I'm not really good with math but that's why she's super pretty to everybody but she doesn't like it" Quinn smiled at her friend and the group of friends grimaced as Finn closed his eyes and chanted "mailman" over and over again.

"Look babe" Puck said as he flexed his arms as well as he could "I totally respect that it makes you feel uncomfortable to get attention but if you ever want to take a ride... or rather ride the Puckasaurus just let me know" he said and winked at her but Rachel smacked him on the back of his head.

"If the goblet of fire spits out Finnept name I'll change schools" Santana whispered to Rachel and Noah who nodded in agreement "I'm Santana" the Latina said with a smirk "Smooth over there is Frankenteen, Blaine and his boyfriend Lady boy Kurtis, manwhore Puck and Hogwarts mascot, our very own dwarf Berry" she said and chuckled at the glares she got.

"Ignore Satan she has taken one too many bludgers to the head" Kurt said still glaring but then turned to smile at the Beauxbatons students "I'm Kurt, this is Finn and that's Rachel" the boy clarified and Rachel smiled brightly at all of them and told them who nice it was to meet them

The food appeared in front of them and a choir of of wood nymphs started serenading them, apparently they had been too distracted and missed the rest of Madam Bieste's speech.

Quinn watched in fascination the Hogwarts students, except for Finn who was still looking at her as he ate, not taking his eyes of her, his face, hands and robe as he just picked whatever he laid his hands on and brought them to his face, he ignored him, it wasn't the first time someone reacted like that to her and he felt sorry for her mom and her aunt Fleur. She had thought the Durmstrang students would be more loud, more...barbarian than the British ones, weren't they supposed to be gentlemen and ladies too? however they Durmstrangs students were disciplined almost to a military degree and here there were the Hogwarts students, Puck and Santana were eating like this was their last meal, Blaine, Kurt and the girl she had seen petting whatever creature she couldn't see but Brittany could were more decent but the five of them - Finn had yet to utter a word after his first sentence - were bickering, insulting each other, punching and threatening each other, she looked to another table were the rest of the Hogwarts students were sitting, they were eating in silence not even looking at each other.

After dinner Madame Bieste introduced Cooter Menkins Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports and William Schuester Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation they all clapped for them, they had worked on putting together the tournament and were going to be judges as well and then the Goblet of fire was introduced, they had twenty four hours to put their name in the Goblet because the following night, Halloween, the champions would be chosen. Madam Bieste let Drumstrang's headmaster have a word as well as Will and Cooter and finally Minerva stood up. Madam Bieste was hard to take serious, Will and Cooter speeches had been short and mostly all about wishing luck to the champions but when Mcgonagall stood up the Hogwarts student became quiet, Quinn noticed as they focused on their headmistress, her speech was more dark and had them all fidgeting, specially the Hogwarts student as she spoke about how yes, indeed, the winner would have eternal glory but also about the dangers of the tournament and how they should all consider it before entering their name finishing with a sad smile as she remembered Cedric Diggory and then wished them all goodnight.

Next morning the students of Beaxbatons and Durmstrang were already sitting down and eating breakfast when the Hogwarts students made their entrances Santana and Puck leading the way as they both pushed each other out of the way as they ran towards the Goblet of fire, Santana got the upper hand as she punched Puck in the crotch who had to lean on the nearest table as he cupped his crotch, he looked up in time to see Santana dropping the piece of parchment into the Goblet. Kurt rolled his eyes and walked pass the goblet and to the table they sat the previous night joined by Blaine and Puck after they dropped their names, Finn did too stumbling as he looked at Quinn and almost dropped the goblet.

"I want to change out of this uniform" Santana said disgusted as Finn walked towards them, "he's embarrassing us!"

"Why should _we _change?" Puck said glaring at Finn, they were friends but the dude was seriously a shame to Hogwarts

"Because no one wants to see his manboobs" Santana countered and laughed with Puck high fiving each other, Rachel walked towards the table there were only two seats available one next Blaine, further away from their Beauxbatons acquaintances and one in between Brittany and Quinn, she decided to sit down in between the blondes to prevent Finn from shaming the name of Hogwarts even more.

"I thought you were submitting your name?" Asked Kurt frowning.

"I... I don't know" Rachel said sighing deeply, the sad smile on Hogwarts headmistress was still playing in her memory, like Mcgonagall knew they just would never understand the dangers of the tournament, like she knew they couldn't see past 'Eternal glory' to fully grasp the concept of what the tournament was about.

"What's wrong Berry? Not so brave after all?" A voice called from behind Rachel and the tiny girl turned so fast Quinn wondered how she didn't hurt herself. Santana was pulling out her wand when Rachel stood up just as fast as she had turned, her face was of pure determination and even Harmony gulped as the girl marched towards her before turning around making her hair flip and slap Harmony on her face and marched then towards the goblet without uttering a single word, as she was walking towards the Goblet she realized she'd have to get on her tiptoes just to be able to try and reach the top of the goblet, that would lessen the impact of the point she was trying to make and she needed to think quick, she stood next to the goblet and looked at a nearby Drumstrang student, glared even by the intensity of her stare and the guy walked quickly towards her, he stood on his tiptoes and then dropped down knocking the heel of his boots against the ground as he bowed before he placed his hands on her tiny waist and hoisted her up, once her name had been dropped the guy carefully pulled her down bowing once again, Rachel smiled at him and thanked him before turning back down and basically skipping towards her seat confusing pretty much everyone who had witnessed it with her change of demeanour.

"That was hot" Brittany said once Rachel was sitting next to her once again and Rachel tried to smile at the blonde but once the parchment with her name slipped out her fingers she wanted to take it all back, her mind kept chanting 'I'm going to die' over and over again and she had lost her appetite.

"Are you ok?" Quinn asked in her perfect english, she had decided to take a walk around the lake and she was glad she did as she bumped into the tiny Hogwarts student.

"Oui" she replied with a fake smirk and Quinn couldn't help but smile at the girl.

"You don't seem ok" Quinn said and nodded towards the ground next to the brunette who nodded and she sat down next to her "You're a Gryffindor" The blonde said as she noticed the girl hugging a stuffed golden lion with a red cape.

"Yes my daddy got it for me as soon as he got my owl saying I was sorted into Gryffindor, he was a Ravenclaw but he said he was proud of me anyways" Rachel said with a soft smile "I named it Godric Streisand; after Godric Gryffindor and Barbra Streisand two of the greatest people that have ever lived" She announced with a big proud smile and Quinn frowned cause she had never heard of a witch named Barbra Streisand.

"Barbra Streisand?" she asked.

Quinn wasn't sure if she had made a wise decision asking about the woman as Rachel started rambling about Broadway and Funny girl and a lot of other things Quinn had no idea what it was "I'm sorry" Rachel finally apologized as she grimaced at herself.

"What for?" The hazel eyed girl asked confused.

"Rambling, I tend to do that a lot"

"Honestly, it's nice for a change, I don't want to sound conceited but most of the time people are too intimidated to talk to me"

"Santana once said she was sure that if I were to face you-know-who I would start lecturing about his immoral actions and the importance of treating people equally no matter if they were muggles or purebloods and then he'd euthanase himself" she said with a shy smile because she had rambled yet but the blonde giggled shaking her head.

"You guys are really...different"

"In a good way I hope?" Rachel said and smiled as the blonde nodded and the proceeded to talk about Hogwarts and Beauxbatons, their classes, the teachers, their friends, Rachel told Quinn about her fathers and Quinn talked a little about her parents and her aunt Fleur wife of Bill Weasley and her few runs with the Weasley family. A couple of students from Durmstrang walking around the lake made them realize it was getting dark and they needed to get ready for the Halloween feast.

* * *

Reviews inspire me to update faster :P I hope you like it next chapter the Champions! Check my tumblr! Follow and I'll follow back gw4ever . tumblr . com


End file.
